


Hair Dryer

by OldMyth



Series: Puppyshipping ficlets [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMyth/pseuds/OldMyth
Summary: Ficlet: Seto drying Katsuya's hair.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Puppyshipping ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863727
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Hair Dryer

Placing down the hair dryer, Seto slipped his fingers between Katsuya’s soft strands. It was now warm, but he wasn’t satisfied. He took the brush and began to untangle his boyfriend’s hair gently. **  
**

Pausing for a moment, he stared at Katsuya’s head, but the other was way too busy playing Animal Crossing in his new switch. Around two months ago, Katsuya had been fired because of the pandemic and having no job to keep saving for his game, he had made a deal with Kaiba. He’d put the rest of the money and when this was over, Katsuya would find another job and save again, but this time, to repay Seto.

Something that Seto didn’t need at all, but this was about Katsuya’s pride, so he didn’t object.

“Care to explain how this happened, pup?”

It took Katsuya a moment to reply, trying to multitask the game, Seto’s voice and his own thoughts.

“I was outside wanting to buy some ingredients for my baking and it began to rain. Then I slipped. I went to shower because you found me on the entrance and scolded me.” Eyes still on the switch’s screen. “Did you finish?”

Seto grunted, going back to brushing Katsuya’s hair until he was done. “Yes, I finished.”

He was about to stand up and take everything to the bathroom, but before he could even grab the hair dryer, he had Katsuya throwing the switch onto the bed and climbing him, arms around his neck.

“Pamper me more, yes?” He grinned and Seto hated it. He hated that it was so easy for Katsuya to do as he wanted with him.

Seto sighed. “I have no other choice.” And wrapping his arms around Katusya’s middle, he dropped back on bed, bringing his boyfriend with him.


End file.
